One Magic Moment
by GlamChick
Summary: Cassie and Jake finally have a normal relationship. Now they have to deal with an issue that normal couples deal with after dating so long. Just read, you'll get it.;-)


Ryoko notes: This deals with a particular subject regarding my fav couple that I feel needs to be handled in a better way than it usually is. You'll get what I'm talking about near the end if you haven't caught on to it yet. This is only my second fanfic written/posted so be gentle. :-) This fanfic is strictly PG-13 people, b/c my beliefs won't allow me to go any higher than that: blame my parents:. :-) LOL. Enough talking. Oh yeah, I don't Animorphs.   
*=Thoughtspeak  


"One Magic Moment"  


  
Chapter 1: Jake   
Cassie and I sat on the back of her father's pickup truck and looked upon the stars. It had been a while since things seemed so peaceful like this, so calm. Then again, it was moments like this that I had learned to cherish. There were so many stars in the sky that looked down upon us, and for once in a very long time, I wasn't weary of what each star held. It once seemed as if the sky was pushing me down lower into my own screwed up reality, but now my reality wasn't so screwed up anymore.   
The war was over.   
What war, is what you may ask. Well, it was the war that had me, a once normal teenage boy, leading a group of teenagers with the power to morph any animal we so choose. It was a mere group of us against a whole entire army of parasites bent on taking over the world. That story alone would probably make anyone say the word 'amazing,' but when you think of it, that wasn't the most amazing thing. The thing that was so abnormal, was the fact that we actually won. A group of teenagers had saved the planet.   
It's been a year or so since the end of the war, and life seems to be getting back to normal now. Ax went back to his homeworld to help reconstruct his future kingdom, and my friends and I went back to leading regular lives, what ever that is. Our gift was to still be able to keep our morphing powers. It was bittersweet compared to the many lives lost in the war that we could not regain, but I suppose wars never truly have happy endings. Either way someone loses.   
I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I peered over to my side where Cassie sat. We had been through hell and back together, and we're stronger for it. I suppose the whole group was, but Cassie and I had a bond that seems almost unbreakable now.   
I reached over and slowly let my hand go over her own, bringing her out of her gaze looking at the stars.   
"They're beautiful aren't they," she said referring to the sky.   
"Yeah, they are," I replied looking back up, keeping our hands intertwined.   
"Could you imagine how each one holds on it different life forms that could be looking right back at us at this very moment," Cassie went on.   
"I wonder if they're thinking the same exact thoughts that we are," I wondered out loud.   
"Depends on what you're thinking, and who they're with," she replied turning towards me.   
A small smile played across my face as I moved closer to Cassie, placing my arm around her shoulder. I made it so my face was just inches from her own.   
"Can you guess what I'm thinking right now," I whispered moving my lips upon her own.   
I could feel Cassie's hands move up around my neck as I gently pushed her to the wall of the truck. My arms had moved around her sides as I brought her closer to me, knowing that this was exactly where I wanted to be. The summer night air blew around us and seemed to play across our skin as we held one another so close.   
I wanted to be closer to Cassie. I wanted to be as close as two people could possibly get. I pulled away from her and breathed out.   
"Are your parents home," I said looking up towards her room.   
Cassie looked at me for a moment, as if she was trying to figure out what I was implying, then suddenly she looked down somewhat embarrassed.   
"No, my parents aren't home but," she let it trail off in the dark night.   
Suddenly I felt like a complete idiot and pulled away from her. I began to look up at the stars once again.   
"I'm sorry Cassie, I didn't mean to imply anything that would make you uncomfortable," I let out, hoping she would believe me.   
"It didn't make me uncomfortable, it's just that, it took me off guard that's all," she whispered.   
"You don't ever think about it," I let slip out.   
I should have just let the conversation go into another direction, but I couldn't help it. Cassie and I have been dating since I even began to notice girls. We have experienced some of the most painful and joyful experiences of our lives together. All except one.   
"I guess I've never had to think about it, with the war and all taking up our time. Decisions like this were never issues before," Cassie answered.   
"Is it an issue now? We're finally normal teenagers Cassie, and we're going to have normal decisions to make. I guess this is one of them," I said.   
She nodded in agreement with me. Who would have thought that the biggest questions in our lives were no longer 'are we going to survive to see another day' but now 'are we ready to take this relationship to another level.'   
The night air became quiet as we sat in silence looking at the stars once again. Perhaps somewhere on another planet there was some adolescent youth thinking exactly the same thoughts I were. Or perhaps I was alone in thinking such things on a summer night. I should be happy that Cassie and I lived through the war, let alone stayed together through it all.  
"I should be getting inside," Cassie finally said a loud.   
I looked at her for a moment. All of a sudden she seemed uneasy around me. I felt like those boyfriends on television who say those cheesy lines like, 'if you love me you would,' and I felt like a jerk for it.   
"All right Cassie, I'll see you tomorrow," I said getting down off the truck helping her off.   
She kissed me on the chin and ran into the house closing the door behind her. She didn't even give a second glance.   
I looked up at the sky once more and realized perhaps my life wasn't getting simpler, but more complicated. I don't think I can take this 'Dawson Creek' type drama, I thought with a smirk as I walked away.   
  
Chapter: 2 Cassie   
"He what," Rachel let out, as we walked around the mall searching for the next store she wanted to go into.   
"He asked me if my parents were home while looking up at my room," I repeated to her.   
My name is Cassie, and well my shopping obsessed friend walking beside me is Rachel. I was explaining to her the events that occurred last night between me and my boyfriend. My boyfriend, being Jake, her cousin.   
"If I thought it was even possible, I would say my cousin was behaving like a normal teenage boy," Rachel said as we entered Burger King.   
"What's that supposed to mean," I replied as we ordered our food and sat at a nearby booth.   
"Cassie, don't act so naive. I mean, you must have known that it was going to happen eventually. Jake may be the responsible leader type, but everyone has a weakness. A weakness that makes them not think or act so clearly," she explained.   
"You sound like a general teaching her troops," I said letting an amused smile play across my face.   
"Aren't I," Rachel replied holding her head high in the air proudly then, "Cassie, you and Jake are Seniors in Highschool and have just begun a normal relationship as of late. You guys are catching up on issues that most teenagers ask themselves long before they're getting ready to graduate Highschool."   
I let out a sigh. She was right of course. Still, I wondered how it was possible that Rachel and I could go through the same war, yet she had a chance to learn more on these subjects than I did. Then as if answering my question she went on.   
"Each time I would get home from a battle Jordan would be watching some teen melodrama. Usually 'Dawson's Creek' or 'Popular,' or some other angst filled show. You'd be surprised what normal sixteen-year-olds were thinking about at the time while we were trying to save the planet. Kind of makes me appreciate how we had the war to keep us away from most of that sappy crap," Rachel concluded taking a bite of her burger.   
"You would have been happy for the war even if we didn't get away from all that," I pointed out.   
"True," she said simply.   
"You never discussed anything like that with Tobias before," I asked.   
Suddenly Rachel's cool gaze went off into the distance as a warm smile came upon her.   
I suppose she was right when she said everyone has a weakness.   
"We talked about things like this a lot once the war ended. Mainly about him finally becoming human for good, and us going out on dates longer than two hours. To tell the truth Cassie, Tobias and I are further behind than you are with Jake. Our biggest question isn't, how to take it to the next level right now, but how to take it to a level where were both happy in a normal world, even though were not exactly normal people," Rachel explained still peering off.   
I kept my gaze on Rachel, amused out how serene and calm she got when thinking of Tobias. It made her a lot more at ease. Perhaps Tobias wasn't her weakness, but her strength.   
Rachel eventually snapped out of her gaze and focused upon me once more.   
"So what are you going to do? I say, and don't ever tell anyone I said this, but, I say you follow what your heart says do. The two of you have been together since you both started noticing the opposite sex, and you'll probably be together long after you can even see the opposite sex. You really have nothing to lose," she concluded.   
"Yeah, you're right. I've already lost my heart to him," I thought out loud.   
I heard an annoyed groan come from Rachel as she rolled her eyes and got up.   
"We have to get out of here. I believe the sappy romance factor has gone up to a dangerous level. I have to vacate before I'm suffocated by all these sappy emotions," Rachel replied walking towards the exit.   
I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I followed her out the door. Who would have thought that Rachel, Xena Warrior Princess, would have actually given such good advice on an issue such as this? I was still unsure on my decision, but Rachel shined some light on the subject, as she did with clothes and everything else. Even through the war our friendship, even with it's trials and tribulations, still stood the test. Some things never change I suppose, they just grow stronger.  
  
Chapter 3: Jake   
"Jake you sly dog you," Marco said shaking his head looking at me with a sly grin.   
"I knew I shouldn't have told you," I replied throwing my pillow at his head.   
Marco and I were sitting in my bedroom listening to music. Tobias was downstairs making popcorn. Somehow the conversation had gotten around to my incident with Cassie two days ago.   
"Really, I would have found out eventually," Marco answered throwing the pillow back towards me.   
"Found out what eventually," Tobias said coming in with the bowl of popcorn.   
"That Jake and Cassie were getting all hot and bothered two nights ago," Marco replied turning back towards the computer screen.   
"Marco," I let out through clenched teeth.   
"Don't worry Jake, I already know. Rachel and I had gotten into a conversation about it last night," Tobias said nonchalantly.  
I quickly was becoming annoyed. Here I was stressing out because I'm thinking my girlfriend believes I'm a complete jerk, and my friends are acting like it's no big deal.   
"What were you doing with Rachel last night," Marco said turning to Tobias with a sly grin.   
"Talking," Tobias replied not looking from the bowl, then as if he realized what was running through Marco's mind he went on to say, "get your mind out of the gutter Marco."   
"Hey, I'm just considering all of the possibilities. I mean, if Jake, the responsible leader, can let naughty thoughts of him and Cassie pass his mind, who knows what you and Rachel are capable of," Marco said keeping his gaze towards the computer.   
"Look who's talking. What about you and Melissa," I pointed out.   
Marco quickly shot me a glare as Tobias and I began snickering.   
"What about me and Melissa? We broke up a long time ago," Marco replied defensively.   
"Yeah, a whole three days ago. Besides, didn't you say that last time when the two of you broke up? And the time before that, and the other time before that-" Tobias counted.   
"It's true this time. I admit, those other make-ups were temporary lapse in judgment, but I am through with Melissa," Marco said not fooling anyone.   
"Right," Tobias and I said slowly.   
"Anyway! So Jake, how about you and Cassie? Since she shot you down two nights ago, are you still thinking about trying to take it to another level," Marco said changing the subject.   
"Well, she really didn't shoot me down. I think I just caught her off guard," I thought a loud.   
"Bull, if she wanted to, she would have," Marco concluded.   
"Not exactly. Sometimes girls don't always say or do what they want. Perhaps she was waiting for Jake to take charge and confess how much he loved her, which would have made her feel less uncomfortable with the situation," Tobias explained throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.   
Marco and I just looked at him for a moment. Then Marco finally said something.   
"What the hell do you know about being in charge? You date Xena: Warrior Princes for Pete's sake. You know you let Rachel make all the decisions," he concluded.   
"On the contrary. I let Rachel think she's making all the decisions. It keeps her happy," Tobias said with a smile.   
I looked at Tobias for a moment. Just who did he think he was fooling?   
"No, on another contrary. You think you let Rachel think she's making the decisions, because guess what. She is," Marco replied.   
"Well, Jake, who are you going to believe? Someone who has a steady relationship with a girl that most guys can't handle, or a guy who breaks up with his girlfriend every week," Tobias asked.   
"How many times do I have to say it? It is over between with me and Melissa ," Marco yelled obviously getting frustrated.  
Tobias and Marco went on to debate on who's love life was more pathetic. I just faded out of the conversation as I laid back upon my bed thinking about Cassie. We hadn't talked in two days, and I was beginning to wonder what was going on. I think I would pay her a visit later tonight to finally straighten this out.   
  
Chapter 4: Cassie   
I rested upon my bed looking outside of the window up into the sky that held the stars. The cool breeze gently floated inside my room and danced across my face. Nights like this made me remember why I loved Mother Nature so much. Somewhere on another planet I believed there was someone looking into the same sky I was looking into, thinking similar thoughts to mine. They were probably questioning themselves as I have done so many times before. As I was doing right now.   
I hadn't called Jake since that night in the truck. What exactly would I say? Somehow, someway, the conversation would just get back to the issue it was at that night. My world has changed so much from a year and a half ago. My biggest problem isn't how to save the planet any longer, but how to explain to my boyfriend that I'm just a little scared on what the next level might be.   
Suddenly I saw a figure fly to my window and land at the edge.   
*Can I come in, * a voice said coming from the bird.   
It was Jake.   
"Sure," I said opening the window more, so he could fly through. He landed on my floor and demorphed.   
"Hey Cassie," he said coming up kissing me on the forehead.   
"Hey Jake," I replied giving him a small hug.   
There was an awkward silence in the room as he stood in front of me as I sat up on my bed. Just think, a few nights ago he wanted me to invite him up here, and now here he was.   
"I'm sorry," we both suddenly said in unison, then we both let out a small laugh.   
"What are you sorry about," Jake said sitting beside me on the bed.   
"For making you feel like an idiot when I clamed up in the truck a few nights ago. You were just being honest, and I acted like, like-" I replied before I felt Jake's hand touch my bare arm.   
"Like you should have reacted. We've been through so much Cassie, that I should taken a second thought before I questioned you to do something that could have had a lot of consequences," Jake said looking down guilty.   
I looked up at his face and realized just how much he must have cared for me to be putting all this blame upon himself. I slowly reached out and touched his chin bringing his face closer to mine as our lips met.   
  
_I could lose my heart tonight   
if you don't turn and walk away   
Because the way I feel alive   
lose control and let you stay   
Cause I could take you in my arms   
and never let go   
  
_Jake slowly turned to me as our lips met once again as he wrapped me into his arms closely. I let my hands go up his neck and rest upon his shoulders as our bodies drew closer, letting our hearts beat side by side to one another. He gently began to lay me down upon the bed as his arms went around my sides. He then pulled away slightly.   
"Are you sure Cassie," he said looking down upon me as the moonlight came into my room.   
  
_I could fall in love with you.   
I could fall in love with you, baby   
I can only wonder how   
touching you would make me feel   
But if I take that chance right now   
tomorrow will you want me still?   
So I should keep this to myself   
and never let you know.   
  
_"Yes," I breathed, letting my hand reach the side of his face.   
Jake slowly leaned down and let his lips meet mine once again as he let his hands go to my blouse as he began to unbutton it. Jake then parted from my kiss. I closed my eyes and laid there and waited.   
And waited, nothing was happening.   
I opened my eyes and looked up at Jake. He was just lying there, gazing down with silent tears coming from his eyes.   
"What's wrong Jake," I said becoming slightly alarmed.   
He just slowly shook his head and laid down beside me, wrapping his arms around my body, rubbing his nose against my neck.   
"Nothing is wrong. For once, everything is right. I know this may sound corny, but, can we just lay like this? I just want to stay like this with you. We don't have to do anything, I just want to hold you," he whispered into my ear pulling me closer.   
"So you don't want to," I replied letting it trail.   
"I'm in no rush if you aren't," Jake said kissing my lips as I turned towards him.   
"I'm not in a rush," I said smiling back.   
  
_And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do   
what I should do, but I could fall   
in love, fall in love with you   
I could fall in love with you.   
  
_Jake pulled the covers over us as we turned to look at the stars. I felt so secure in his arms, even if we were in a compromising position. I moved closer to him as my eyes began to close.   
  
**Jake:  
**I held Cassie tightly beside me, wanting to stay like this forever. Tonight I was ready to take our relationship to the next level, but I realized our relationship was already at that level and beyond. It was greater than physical pleasure and deeper than just puppy love. When she said yes as she looked up into my eyes I knew right then that she was the one. As I looked down upon her beautiful form as she waited for me, I couldn't do it. Not now anyway.   
With the war everything had moved so quick paced with do or die situations, that you never got a chance to stop and keep sacred all the little special things in life. Like your first time with your girlfriend. Well, I wanted that moment still, but tonight I had a greater urge just to hold Cassie and let her know that anytime she was ready and totally sure, I'd be here.   
  
_I felt this moment like the brightest star   
Chase the raindrops from my heart   
One magic moment, made one magic night   
I fell in love with just one look in your eyes._   
_I never knew it could be this real   
It was in your arms that I felt forever.  
  
_"I love you Cassie," I whispered.   
No reply.   
I looked down and realized she was sleep. A smile played across my face.   
Even though she didn't say it back I knew she felt the same way.  
  


The End  
  


Ryoko notes: I did this b/c I was in desperate need of a J/C romance fanfic, and b/c I wanted to attempt a romance fanfic in which J/C didn't have sex, Cassie didn't get pregnant, and no one died, and see if it would work out to be just as entertaining as the fanfics that do include that. I liked it, it may be a little mushy, but hey, you guys know you love mush!   
Tell me what you think. ;-) I used two songs in here. "I Could Fall In Love" by Selena (may she r.i.p), and "My First Night With You," by Mya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
